jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/Szczerbatek- dalsze życie
Witam w moim pierwszym opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że sie spodoba. Co do informacji: 1.Akcja dzieje się około 11 miesiącach po JWS2. 2.Perspektywa Szczerbatka. 3.Smoki mówią ludzkim językiem. 4.Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2. 5.Głównie będzie o Szczerbatku, ale będzie Czkawka itd.thumb 6.Będą "smocze śluby" xd! 7.Za wszystkie błędy najmocniej przepraszam. 8.Pokrzywiony tekst to informacje itp. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Prolog Cześć! Nazywam się Szczerbatek. Tak, wiem, dziwne imię, ale takie dostałem od swojego jeźdźca. O co chodzi? Pewnie byście się zapytali. A to niespodzianka, że jestem smokiem! Nie byle jakim. Najgroźniejszym na całym archipelagu. Nocną furią. W dodatku jestem alfą, czyli inaczej najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich praktycznie smoków. Jak wyglądam? Cały czarny, spłaszczona głowa, płytki na grzbiecie, które się rozdzielają, dwie pary skrzydeł, jedne większe, a drugie o wiele mniejsze, a na końcu ogona lotki. Jak na swój gatunek jestem dziwny. W wieku 20 lat rozpiętość skrzydeł powinienem mieć 14 metrów, a mam 18. Tak samo z wagą. Zamiast 0,8 tony mam 2, ale nie jestem gruby! Może dlatego, że jestem alfą? Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie.Wszyscy mnie lubią, lecz też się boją. Dlaczego? Jednym strzałem rozwalić ogromny kieł Oszołomostracha, który jest 20 razy większy ode mnie! Kiedy to zrobiłem? Prawie rok temu pokonaliśmy Drago i jego alfę. Na szczęście chyba zostałem alfą na swoje urodziny. Najlepszy chyba prezent na świecie! A mój przyjaciel Czkawka, który na mnie lata, został wodzem Berk. Tak. Na wyspie jest pokój ze smokami. Ja i Czkawka jesteśmy najleprzymi przyjaciółmi pod słońcem. Nic nas nie rozdzieli! I jak? Fajny prolog? Piszcie w komentarzach. Dzisiaj może będzie pierwszy rozdział. Rozdział 1 Kolejny piękny poranek. Widać już wschodzące słońce. Lubię te momenty dnia. Rano ja i Czkawka latamy sobie nad oceanem i się wygłupiamy. Potem musimy rządzić Berk. Znaczy to Czkawka robi, lecz ja robię smoczą stronę. Tym razem jest inaczej. Przez dwa tygodznie nie "wodzujemy". Dlaczego? Po tych 2 tygodzniach jest ogromna impreza w twierdzy. Dzień wcześniej jest wspominanie Stoicka Ważkiego, byłego wodza wyspy. Na jego cześć wikingowie w skale wykuli jego posąg. Chyba jest juz gotowy. Następnego dnia jest dużo wydarzeń: 1.Urodziny Czkawki. 2.Moje urodziny. 3.Zwycięstwo Berk nad Drako i jego byłego alfy. 4.Zostanie alfą. 5.Mianowanie Czkawki wodzem Berk. Więc tak naprawdę jest trochę roboty. Lecz narazie trzeba obudzić śpiocha. Tylko jak? Tradycyjnie czy nie? Tym razem zrobię wyjątek i zrzucę go z łóżka (nie tradycyjne, tradycyjne to lizanie po twarzy). Złapałem za protezę i pociągnąłem do siebie. Nie spodziewał się tego. Czkawka: Aua! Musiałeś mnie dzisiaj tak budzić? Ja: Tak! A co? Nie wolno? Mamy dzisiaj wolne. Pamiętasz? Czkawka: Tak, pamiętam. Czekaj, ubiorę się. Ja: Czekam na dole!-powiedziałem, gdy schodziłem po schodach. Zszedłem na dół. Valka juz robiła śniadanie dla siebie i Czkawki, a kosz z rybami był już otwarty. Ja:Dzień-dobry! Valka: O Thorze, to ty, Szczerbatek! Nie musisz tak straszyć. Myślałem, że będziecie dłużej spać. Czkawka: Z tym gadem nie da się dłużej spać, bo później strzela focha, że nie latamy nigdzie rano. Ja: Odezwał się ten, który codziennie musi być u Astrid wieczorem do pierwszej w nocy! Czkawka: Mówiłem! Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha?-pożałuje, że to powiedział. Ja: Doigrałeś się!- powiedziałem i się odwróciłem do niego. Jak zwykle, jak się nawet lekko wkurzę, to zaczynam się świecić. Powoli do niego podchodziłem z otwartą mordką gotową do strzału. Czkawka: Ej, ej, ej!!! Ja żartowałem! Dostaniesz 20 koszy z rybami! Tylko nie strzelaj! Ja: I to mi się podoba! A to za dzidzię! rzuciłem się na niego i go polizałem. Chciałem to wcześniej zrobić, ale jak powiedział o rybach zmieniłem zdanie. Czkawka: Tfu! Szczer...Fuuu! Szczerbatek! Wiesz, że się to nie spiera! Nowe ubrania muszę wziąść. Ja: Dobrze ci tak.-zaśmiałem się po swojemu. Valka: Skończyliście? Brać się za jedzenie i idźcie gdzieś latać, bo rozwalicie za chwilę cały dom. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy powygłupiać się. Robiliśmy beczki, szybowaliśmy, latalismy tuż nad taflą błękitnej wody. Przypomniało mi się, że za chwilę mamy być u Pyskacza. Ja: Czkawka! Mamy jeszcze polecieć do Pyskacza po coś! Czkawka: O Thorze! Zapomniałem! Jak mam się Astrid oświadczyć bez pierścionka?! Ja: Czkawka? Ty na poważnie?-nie wierzę. On ma się oświadczyć tej dziewczynie? Muszę przy tym być. Będzie ciekawie! Czkawka: Ja to powiedziałem na głos? Ja: Raczej to był wrzask! Dobra lecimy, bo później zapomnisz o zrobieniu świecidełka. Lecieliśmy bardzo szybko. Chyba pobiłem swój rekord. Wparowaliśmy do kuźni Pyskacza. Zmieniła się. Jest większa i w większości ściany są żelazne. Weszliśmy do pokoiku z piecem i biurkiem. Zaczął metal podgrzewać, chłodzić, modelować i tak w kółko. Cały dzień minął. Czkawka: Gotowe! Dzięki Pyskacz za pożyczenie kuźni! Pyskacz; Nie ma sprawy! Jak by co, to wpadaj do mnie. Ja: Pokaż! Może trzeba od nowa zrobić. Pierścionek był cały złoty z błękitnym diamencikiem. Na nim było napisane na czarno: "Dla Astrid.Kocham Cię!". Zaraz, na czarno? Z mojej łuski? Jak on to zrobił? To dlatego straciłem 10 łusek, bo nie mógł zrobić liter. Wariat. Ja: Dlatego co chwila mi wyrywałeś łuski. Nie mogłeś z czegoś innego? Czkawka: A niby z czego? Z węgla? Ja: Przynajmniej by mnie tak nie bolało, bo oczywiście musiałeś mi z ogona zdzierać. Ty wiesz jak to boli? Czkawka: Mogłeś powiedzieć. Dobra idę do Astrid. Wrócę o 22.00. Ja: Już to widzę. Wstanę o północy, a ciebie nie ma. No dobra, idź. Czkawka: Wileka dzi...-nie skończył, bo od razu zaczął biec do Astrid. Przestraszył się mnie? Hehehe! Dobra. Idę do domu i się prześpię. RANO.... Ciekawe czy Czkawka, żeczywiście wrócił wcześniej. Obudzilem się. Spojrzałem na łóżko. Puste. Oj, Czkawka, Czkawka. Nawet nie wróciłeś do domu. Coś mnie ociera o lewą tylną nogę. Patrzę. Sztuczna lotka wisi na lince i trze o mnie. Jak ze mnie spadła? Obok czarna lotka.....Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Czarna lotka? J-jak? Nie sztuczna! Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie śnię! Żeby to Czkawka widział. Akurat wchodzi. Jest cały blady. Będzie się spowiadał. Czkawka:Ja ten.... no yyy....-zrobił pauzę-Byłem u Astrid. Przez przypadek zasnąłem u niej. Przepraszam.-popatrzył na mnie. Podszedłem do niego, lecz się nie świeciłem. Ma szczęście. Zaczął biec do drzwi. Zamknąłem mu przed nosem. Ja: Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Bo.... Czkawka: Dostaniesz 100 koszy ryb!! Ja: Czkawka! Cicho badź! Patrz!-pokazałem mu ogon. Była nowa, czarna lotka, a obok wisiała czerwona.-Jak to się stało? Czkawka! Ziemia do Czkawki! Czkawka: Co? Nie wiem. Na pewno nie sztuczny? Ja: Widzisz tu coś metalowego? Samo odrosło! Ale jak? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Zapytamy Śledzika dzisiaj na lekcjach. Ja: Tylko pomóż mi to ściągnąć.-Polecieliśmy do Smoczej Akademii. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Mieczyk: Ej! Siostra! Szczerbatek nie ma metalowych nóżek. Śledzik: Czkawka, jak ty leciałeś bez sztucznej lotki? Ja: Będziecie zaskoczeni! Niespodzianka!- pokazałem im ogon. Śledzik upuścił Księgę Smoków, bliźniaki przestali się bić, a Sączysmark przestał całować swoje ręce. Obrzydliwe. Tylko Astrid była przytomna.- No co? Odrosła lewa lotka! Astrid: Ale jak? Jak to się stało? Czkawka: Śledzik jest coś w Księdze Smoków o tym? Śledzik: Chwila... Tajfumerang, Gronkiel, Nocna Furia! Rozpiętość, waga, pożywienie, jaja... Mam! Jeżeli Nocna furia straci lotkę, to po 6 latach mu odrośnie! Ja: Czyli minęło równo 6 lat od tego jak mnie zestrzeliłeś! Dobrze mówię?- Śledzik potrząsnął głową na tak-Fajnie. To co? Testujemy? Czkawka: Jasne! Najpierw beczki itp, a później jak najszybszy lot. Śledzik mierzysz czas. Okazało się, że pobiłem rekord! Z lotką miałem do 160km/h, a teraz dobiłem do 320km/h. To się nazywa prędkość. Wszyscy mnie podziwiali i oczywiście wszystkie smoki się ukłoniły, czego ja nie lubię, ale mówi się trudno. To chyba mój najlepszy prezent niespodzianka w miom życiu! I mamy 1 rozdział. Trochę długi, ale co tam. Next na weekendzie w piątek, sobotę lub niedzielę. A teraz do zobaczenia wkrótce! Cześć!!! :) xd Rozdział 2 Kolejny piękny poranek. Dzisiaj nie będę latał rano. Zrobię wyjątek. Tylko jak wyjść po cichu, żeby nie obudzić Czkawki? Przez okno. Jeden skok i jestem na zewnątrz. Przejdę się po wyspie. Berk pięknie wygląda o wschodzie słońca. Cisza i spokój. Od strony szybko zbliżają dwa czarne punkciki. Poczekam na nich. Dziwne. Smoki szybko się zbliżają, a są wciąż czarne. Czy to... Nocne Furie? Ale numer! A ja myślałem, że jestem ostatni z gatunku! Wylądowali. Pierwszy to samiec chyba dwa razy starszy ode mnie, ale i tak mniejszy. Blizna obok ucha, morskie oczy. Druga to samica mojego wieku mniej więcej, oliwkowe oczy. Skąd ja ich znam? Nie będę się o to ich pytał. Ja: Witam na wyspie Berk! Co was tu sprowadza? Syriusz: Witaj! Ja jestem Syriusz, a to moja żona Nala-odpowiedział patrząc na samicę z lekkim uśmiechem. Serio? Oni są małżeństwem? Nie będę w to wnikał.-Przybyliśmy tu, ponieważ niedługo są urodziny alfy i wszystkie smoki z całego archipelagu przylecą na uroczystość.-O rany! Niezła impreza będzie.-I mam jedno pytanie.-powiedział rozglądając się- gdzie jest ta alfa? Ja: Ja jestem alfą. Na imię mi Szczerbatek.-powiedziałem. Nie chciał uwierzyć, więc zacząłem się świecić na niebiesko. Był zaskoczony, a potem zaczął na mnie patrzeć trochę złowrogo- Czy coś się stało? Nala: Nie, wszystko w porządku. Gdzie będziemy mogli przenocować? Ja: U mnie jest jeszcze dużo miejsca. Mieszkam z wodzem wyspy, który jest moim najleprzym przyjacielem. Nazywa się Czkawka. O wilku mowa. Właśnie tu idzie.-Czkawka był jednocześnie zaskoczony, jak i szczęśliwy. Patrzył to na mnie, to na gości.-Czkawka! Oni u nas w domu przenocują. Przylecieli na moje urodziny Czkawka: Dobrze. Witam! Nazywam się Czkawka. Jestem wodzem Berk. Syriusz: Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że możemy przenocować w domu samego wodza wyspy i alfy. Czkawka zaczął gości oprowadzać, a ja przygotowałem miejsca dla smoków. Po chwili zasnąłem na swoim kamieniu. 2 dni później... Nala źle się czuje. Polecę po Gothi. Po 5 minutach babka była juz w domu. Gdy minęła godzina nabazgrała, że smoczyca będzie składać jaja. Syriusz jest ostanio agresywny do mnie. Może sie martwi. Nie wiem. Następnego dnia... Nala ma 3 jaja. Jej mąż jest bardziej agresywny niż ostatnio. Latam sobie teraz sam, bo Czkawka ma coś do załatwienia w twierdzy. Spokój, cisza. Nagle mam cień nad sobą. Jest bezchmurnie. Cień się powięsza. To Syriusz! Co on robi?! Spadamy na Smocza Akademię. Strzeliłem plazma w dach, żeby była dziura. Wpadliśmy do środka. Mam rany od pazurów na prawym oku. Wstałem i odszedłem od przeciwnika. Ja: Możesz mi powiedzieć co robisz? Oszalałeś? Syriusz: Powinieneś być juz martwy od ponad 20 lat!- wrzeszczał jak opętany. Wikingowie zbiegli się wokół byłej areny. Czkawka był cały blady ze strachu. Czkawka: Co ty robisz? Ja: On mnie zaatakował! Muszę...-nie zdążyłem powiedzieć,bo przeciwnik wbił swoje zęby w moją szyję. Ból przeszył całe moje ciało. Udało mi sie go odciągnąć od siebie. Teraz ja atakowałem. Zrobiłem to samo co on. Syriusz tylko cicho jęknął i opuścił głowę. Jest martwy. Puściłem jego głowę, która poleciała na kamienną podłogę Akademii. Całą mordkę miałem czerwona od krwi przeciwnika. Odwróciłem się. Zobaczyłem Czkawkę, który opuścił głowę i wyprostował rekę w moja stronę. Dotknąłem nosem jego dłoni na znak, że jestem już spokojny. Czkawka: Nic ci nie jest? Ja: Nic. Tylko szyja...-spojrzałem na siebie. Byłem cały we krwi. Czkawka: Zabieramy ciebie do Gothi. Posłusznie wykonałem polecienie. Babka nabazgrała, że niedługo nic po ranach nie zostanie. Tylko będą blizny na prawym oku po zadrapaniach. Przynajmniej tyle dobrze. Muszę przeprosić Nalę. Widziała to. Ja: Nala. Ja bardzo... przepraszam. Ja nie, nie chciałem. Naprawdę. Nala: Tak naprawdę to ci dziękuję. Ja: Co? Ja ci zabiłem męża. Dzieci nie poznają ojca. Nala: Syriusz był jednocześnie moim mężem i ojcem. Jeżeli chcesz możesz ty być ich ojcem. Że co? Ja ojcem? Nala była córką i żoną Syriusza? Ja jako ojciec nie wiem czy sobie poradzę. Nala: Matka zmarła, gdy mnie urodziła. Ojciec był okropny. Nie opiekował się mną i wymyślił, że będę jego żoną. Co miałam zrobić? Zabiłby mnie.-nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Coś się świeci za Nalą. To jaja! Zaraz wybuchną! Skryłem smoczycę skrzydłem, a siebie wystawiłem na wybuch. Jestem genialny! I wybuchły. Oberwałem odłamkami, ale nie poważnie. Otworzyłem oczy i to co zobaczyłem, przeraziło mnie. W dwóch jajach była sama krew. Chyba rozsadziło małe smoczki. W trzecim był malec, ale nie oddychał. Był martwy. Nie chcę pokazywać tego Nali. Nala: Co się stało? Możesz juz zabrać skrzydło.-powoli składałem skrzydło. Gdy to zobaczyła zaczeła płakać po smoczemu. Co mam zrobić? Nikogo nie wpuszczać. Zabarykadować drzwi. Czkawka: Otwórz drzwi. Chcę zobaczyc młode. Ja: Spróbuj, a pożałujesz. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Wszystko w porządku? Nala: Otwórz drzwi. Ja: Jesteś pewna.-nie chciałem tego robić, ale jeżeli Nala chce, to to zrobię. Nala: Tak. Ja: Wchodź. Sam. Czkawka: Co się stało? O Thorze! Tak mi przykro. Popatrzyłem na Nalę. Była cała we łzach. Pamiętam ten moment. Mama wyglądała identycznie. Muszę się ją o coś zapytać. Ja: Nala, ojciec mówił ci coś o matce? Nala: Tylko tyle, że wyglądała identycznie jak ja. A co? Ja: Bo chyba wygląda na to, że jesteś siostrą. Wyglądasz tak samo jak moja matka. Czyli zabiłem swojego ojca.-popłynęła mi łza. Dlaczego ja? Miałem zostać ojcem dzieci swojej siostry. Za co to mi się stało? Najpierw zabicie własnego ojca, a potem śmierć dzieci mojej siostry. I bym był ich przybranym ojcem. Co za pech. Rozdział 3 Minęły dwa dni po tych wydarzeniach. Nala była zrozpaczona stratą dzieci. Latam teraz z Czkawką po niebie próbując o tym zapomnieć. Nie wychdziło to. Ciągle o tym rozmyślam, a szczególnie o śmierci ojca. Jak on mógł? Tak traktować swoją córkę, a moją siostrę, a może i nawet mnie, jak byłem mały. Czkawka: Wyląduj na tej wyspie. Ja: Dobra.-posłusznie wylądowałem. Weszliśmy do jaskini. Było ciemno, więc strzeliłem w sufit. Na środku leżała kartka. Wyrwana pewnie z jakieś książki, bo widać z jednej strony była podarta. Czkawka: Wygląda jak kartka z naszej księgi Smoków. Patrz. Jest to o Nocnych Furiach. Ja: To czytaj. Może będzie coś ciekawego. Było napisane: ,,Nocne Furie żyją po około 200 lat. Lecz jeżeli jeden z nich jest alfą, dożywa 1000 lat, a jego rodzina i bliscy 900. Mogą zginąć szybciej jedynie od walki lub ran." Ja: Ja w to nie wieżę. Ja mam niby przeżyć 1000 lat? Jak niby? Czkawka: Nie wiem zapytamy Śledzika, czy to nie jest aby podrobione. Śledzik sprawdził kartkę i oznajmił, że nie jest falszywe. Najprawdopodobnie jest to prawda. Sączysmark: Ja mam w to uwierzyć? On ma przeżyć 1000 lat? Raczej przeżyje te 200 albo 300, nie więcej. Śledzik: Księga Smoków nigdy nie kłamie. Wygląda na to, że Szczerbatek przeżyje minimum 10 pokoleń ludzkich.-wszyscy zaczęli na mnie patrzeć. To nie jest fajne. Nie chcę patrzeć w oczy Czkawki, gdy będzie umierać. Nie chcę. Naprawdę? 1000 lat mam przeżyć? Nala musi o tym wiedzieć. Może będzie szczęśliwa. Ja: Ja lecę do Nali. Coś jeszcze muszę zrobić oprócz stania tutaj? Czkawka: Nie. Możesz lecieć. Po kilku minutach byłem już w domu. Nala leżała na podłodze i spała. Nie będę jej budzić. Akurat się obudziła. Nala: Coś się stało? Ja: Dowiedziałem się jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy.-popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem-Otóż skoro jestem alfą, będę żyć około 1000 lat, a ty 900, ponieważ jesteś moją siostrą.-wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. Nala: To chyba dobrze. Tak? Ja: Oczywiście. Może gdzieś ze mną polecisz? Porozmawiać na osobności. Nala: Dobrze. Lataliśmy tak do wieczora. Robiliśmy beczki itp, ścigaliśmy się. Dano tak się nie bawiłem. Nala: Chciałam ci podziękować za to. Umiesz pocieszać.-popatrzyłem na nia z uśmiechem na mordce- Szczerbatek! Patrz!- przed nami leciał smok. Kolejna Nocna Furia? No pewnie. Samica, dwa razy starsza ode mnie. Wygląda tak samo ja siostra. Zaraz...Co? Są takie same. Błyskawica: Dobry wieczór, alfo! Nazywam się Błyskawica. Przyleciałam tu na twoje urodziny. Czy to twoja dziewczyna? A może żona? Ja: Nie. To moja siostra. Dziwne. Przypominasz moją matkę. Nala. Mówiłaś, że twoja... Błyskawica: Nala? Ty żyjesz! A ja myślałam, że ciebie ojciec zabił. Tak tęskniłam. Nala: Zaraz... Jesteś naszą matką? Błyskawica: Teraz ciebie pamiętam, Szczerbatek. Pamiętam, jak ciebie urodziłam. Byłeś jeszcze mały. Bałam się, że nie przeżyjesz. te twoje zielone oczy ciągle pamiętałam, gdy uciekłam. Ja: Zaraz. Jak to uciekłaś? Skąd mnie znasz? Ja nic nie pamiętam. Błyskawica: Uciekłam, bo mnie prawie wasz ojciec zabił. Nala jest równo o rok młodsza od ciebie. Gdy miałeś rok, Syriusz tak ciebie pobił, że straciłeś przytomność. Wyrzucił cię na jakąś wyspę i zostawił na pastwę losu. A gdzie on jest? Ja: Emm... Bo ja... Ten no... Ja go zabiłem.-popatrzyła na mnie ze smutkiem- Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że to mój ojciec. Zaatakował mnie więc go zabiłem. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz u nas zamieszkać. Błyskawica: Dobrze. Lecę z wami. Po godzinie byliśmy już w domu. Opowiedziałem Czkawce o wydarzeniu z dzisiaj. Był jak zwykle zaskoczony. Wszyscy poszliśmy spać. Dziwny ten tydzień. Najpierw odrosła mi lotka, potem zabiłem ojca, dzieci siostry zginęły po wykluciu się, a teraz znalazłem matkę i już znam swoją przeszłość. Dziwne jest to moje życie. Podoba sie? Napiszcie komentarze pod opowiadaniem. Next na weekendzie lub jutro. Cześc! Rozdział 4 To chyba będzie najbajbardziej ciekawy rozdział ze wszystkich. Odnalazłem matkę, a straciłem ojca. Podobnie jak Czkawka znalazł Valkę, a Stoick zginął. Przypadek? Nie wiem. Został juz tylko tydzień do szaleńczego dnia. Mama pomaga wraz siostrą innym smokom. Ja mogę tylko nadzorować pracę. Chciałem coś porobić, bo mi się nudzi. Jest przerwa. Wszyscy zaczęli jeść.Wieczorem Błyskawica: Szczerbatek, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Otóż Nocna Furia jeżeli się zakocha, po pięciu minutach zaczyna swiecić na złoto (płytki). Trzeba się wcześniej schować, bo nie jest to lubiany widok. Trwa to około godziny, lecz u ciebie może być dłużej. Ja: No nieźle. Trzeba coś wymysleć na wszelki wypadek Nala: Ja już mam pomysł. Po godzinie było juz wszystko przygotowane na niespodziankę. Boje się, że nie wypali. Kolejne Nocne Furie przyleciały. Rodzina. Rodzice i córka. Jest piekna. Te jej błękitne oczy... Zaraz co? Mamy problem. Ja: Wichura. Mamy problem.-zrozumiała to i zaczęła pokazywać kolce. Oby to zobaczyli. Czkawka: Witam na wyspie Berk! Noctis: Witam! Ja jestem Noctis, a to moja żona Umbra oraz córka Shira. To ty pewnie jesteś alfą, zgadłem? Ja: Tak. To ja jestem alfą. Cieszę się, że przybyliście. Minęły juz 4 minuty. Nie uda się to. O Thorze! Dlaczego ja? W takim momencie. Wszyscy to zauważą. Nagle kilka wybuchów naraz dochodzących z portu.Chyba sie uda. Ja: Najmocniej przepraszam, ale muszę zobaczyć, co się stało. Astrid, oprowadź gości po wyspie. Leciałem jak najszybciej. Udało się! Świeciłem takim złotem, jak świeżo zrobiona figurka. Ja: Śledzik, zakryj mnie. Dłużej się nie dało? Hakokieł: Nie chciało wybuchnąć. Zabieramy ciebie do domu. Tylko się nie odkrywaj, bo ciebie nie obronimy. Wieczorem... Byłem jak świeczka. Cały dom oświetlałem. Minął cały dzień, a ja jestem wciąż złoty. Fajnie. Jak mam wyjść na zewnąrz? Słyszę odgłosy na dworze. To Noctis i córka. Ja: Czkawka. Możesz z nimi porozmawiać? Nic o mnie nie mów. Czkawka: Jasne.-wyszedł. Zaczął do nich podchodzić.-Mogę w czymś pomóc. Noctis: Chodzi o to, że moja córka zakochała 'się '''w Szczerbatku. O niczym nie myśli, tylko o nim. Poradź mi,co mam zrobić. Czkawka: Mam dla was niespodziankę. Szczerbatek! Chodź tu na chwilę. Naprawdę? Ona mnie kocha? To mnie zamurowało. Dobra trzeba wyjść z kryjówki. Powoli podchodziłem do nich. Nie widzieli moich płytek. Ja: O co chodzi? Noctis: Chodzi o to, że... Shira: Ja się w tobie zakochałam.-powiedziała ze smutkiem. Poleciała jej łza. Ja: Nie płacz. Nie lubię jak ktoś płacze. Shira: Ale jak ty mnie nawet nie kochasz, a ja? Głupia jestem. Ja: I tu ciebie zaskoczę-mówiąc to ukloniłem się jej. Moje płytki świeciły się pięknym złotem. Noctis: Co? Ty też? Ja: Tak. Te wybuchy to był ratunek dla mnie, żeby nikt nie widział. Shira, spójrz mi w oczy. Spojrzała mi w oczy. Były takie piękne. Błękit łączył się z miłością do niej. Czkawka: Wycofujemy się. Noctis.-odeszli. Zostaliśmy sami. Ja: Polecisz gdzieś ze mną. Shira: Tak!- powiedziała cała przepełniona szczęściem. Lataliśmy tak całą noc. Chyba najładniejsza ze wszystkich. Na niektórych wyspach przystawaliśmy, żeby odpocząć. Wylądowaliśmy na Kruczym Urwisku. Muszę jej to powiedzieć. Teraz albo nigdy. Ja: Shira? Shira: Tak? O co chodzi? Ja: Czy zrobiłabyś ze mnie najszęśliwszego smoka na ziemi i zostałabyś moją żoną? Czekałem na odpowiedź. Cały byłem pokryty wciąż złotym blaskiem. Bałem się, co odpowie. Może mnie albo porzucić, albo będziemy razem na zawsze. Sekundy mijały jak minuty. Shira: Oczywiście, że zostanę!-odparła Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Zgodziła się! Dotknęlismy się czubkami nosów. Trwaliśmy tak dłuższy czas. Nigdy tej chwili nie zapomnę. Mam piękną dziewczynę, która będzie moją żoną. To się nazywa szczęście. Rano... Obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Byliśmy wciąż na Kruczym Urwisku. Wokół mnie byli Jeźdźcy i ich smoki. Zaraz? Coooooooo? Oni tutaj? Podglądali nas w nocy? Nic nie pamiętam. Tylko to, że bylismy razem z Shirą w tak zwanym pocałunku. Oberwą, jeżeli coś wiedzą. Ja: Co wy tu robicie? Szpadka: Siedzimy tu od północy i oglądamy was. Śledzik: Radzę uciekać stąd. Za pięć sekund będziemy trupami. Sączysmark: W nogi!!!!!!!! Ja: Złapię was! Wszystkich oprócz smoków złapałem. Jaką tu karę wymyśleć? Tak samo okrutną jak i łagodną. Shira: Co się dzieje? Co oni tu robią? Ja: Widzieli nas tutaj, jak ci się oświadczyłem. Śledzik: My przy tym nie byliśmy. Naprawdę. Jak was zauważylismy, spaliście przytuleni do siebie.-brawo ja. Wypaplałem.- Oświadczyłeś się? Kiedy ślub? Trzeba zrobić przygotowania. Ja: Zamknij się! Shira, lecimy. Powiemy Czkawce. W twierdzy już się wszyscy dowiedzieli. Mama była ze mnie dumna, tak samo jak siostra. Nala: Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Czyli ślub w czasie twoich urodzin? Ja: No jasne! A kiedy niby? Będzie wielka impreza tutaj. Umbra: Wiedziałam, że będzie miała wspaniałego męża, ale nie spodziwałam się, że to będziesz ty. I w dodatku alfa. Ja: Dziękuję bardzo! Będziemy z pani córką szczęśliwy. Noctis: Jestecie wspaniała parą. Będziecie szczęśliwą rodziną. Shira: Dzięki tato. To dopiero niespodzianka. Będę miał żonę w dniu swoich urodzin. To się nazywa szczęście. ''Koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba Piszcze komentarze! Cześc! Rozdział 5 Zostało 5 dni do szalonego dnia. Stresuję się, lecz nie wiem czym. Nikt teraz nie ma wolnego czasu, nawet ja. Shira: Możesz zawołać Gothi? Muszę jej coś powiedzieć. Ja: Już lecę-nie wiem, czemu o to prosi, ale nie będę się pytał. Może coś prywatnego. Czekałem, aż babka wyjdzie z pokoju i powie o co chodzi. Lecz kazała mi wejść do dziewczyny. Bać się? Chyba tak.-Mogę sie dowiedzieć, dlaczego wołałaś Gothi? Shira: Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę- wstała. Była trochę grubsza, ale niewiele. Chyba to nie to, co ja myślę. Ja: Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... Shira: Jestem w ciąży. Będziesz ojcem.-Ja? Że co? Ojcem? Oczy mi omal nie wypadły ze zdziwienia- Nie jesteś zadowolony? Ja: Ja? Ja tak się cieszę, tylko nie mogłem tego powiedzieć, bo byłem zaskoczony. Naprawdę jestem zadowolony. Leż tutaj, ja powiem reszcie. Chłopaki, mam dla was dobra nowinę. Czkawka: O co chodzi? Jot: Właśnie. Wym: Jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi. Ja: Bo ja... ten... yyy... Mieczyk: Wyduś to z siebie! Ja: Zostanę ojcem! Wszyscy: Co????!!!! Miny bezcenne. Śledzik i Czkawka zemdleli, a reszta stoi jak sople lodu. Szpadka: To już wiem, co ona robiła w nocy. Sączysmark: Zamknij się! Teraz mamy przez ciebie problemy. Ja: A można wiedzieć, o co wam chodzi? Sączysmark, powiedz mi, to może nie oberwiesz. Sączysmark: Chodzi o to, że...-jąkał się. Boi się mówić prawdę.- Niech ci Shira lub Astrid powiedzą. Ich nie zabijesz.- w sumie prawda. Ja: No dobra. Astrid. To powiesz?- gdy to powiedziałem, ona zemdlała ze strachu. Naprawdę?-Kto mi pomoże ich zabrać do Gothi? Hakokieł: Chodź Wichura. Ja: Dzięki- uśmiechnąłem się. Gdy wyszlismy zapytałem się ich.- A wy powiecie prawdę? Wichura: Brawo! To nas wpakowałeś. Może w jakimś innym miejscu? Ja: No dobra. Lecimy na Krucze Urwisko.-zabraliśmy jeźdźców do Gothi. Nabazgrała, że się obudzą za około 2 godziny.-To opowiadajcie. Hakokieł: No cóż. Jak tak spaliście po 10 minutach patrzenia Shira sie obudziła. Rozejrzała się wokół i patrzyła na ciebie, czy śpisz. Masz naprawdę mocny sen. Przybliżyła się do ciebie i jakby spała. Po 5 minutach nagle wstała i odeszła od ciebie. Zaczęła płakać i powiedziała ,,Co ja narobiłam. Teraz pewnie mnie odrzuci." Spałeś akurat bokiem. Ona... Ja: Nie kończ. Porozmawiam z nią. Dzięki za odpowiedź. Teraz muszę iść. Wichura: Chyba nie chcesz jej zabić? Ja: Co? Ja? Nie. Porozmawiam i tyle.-wracałem piechotą do domu. Spotkałem mamę, która mówi, żeby nie wchodzić do domu. Składa jaja? Tak szybko? Chyba nie. Wreszcie wyszła Gothi strasznie zaskoczona. Mogłem wreszcie wejść do domu.-Cześć. Już znam prawdę. Shira: To moja wina. Ja: To nie twoja wina. Wiesz, że jestem szczęśliwy, że mam taką smoczycę jak ty. Shira: Nie wiedziałam, jak to odbierzesz, czy mnie odrzucisz, czy będziesz dalej ze mną. Ja: Po co wstajesz? Leż. Musisz odpoczywać. Shira: Nie muszę.-wstała. Obok piewszego skrzydła było 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 jaj! Dużo. Podnisla drugie skrzydło. Kolejne 5? Ja śnię? 10 jaj? Chyba jestem najbardziej szczęśliwym ojcem na archipelagu. Ja: Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Shira. Najleprzy prezent na moje urodziny. Dziękuje, Shira.-polizałem ją. Była zaskoczona moją odpowiedzią.- Powiedzieć reszcie? Shira: Nie. Będzie to niespodzianka. Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że mam urodziny wtedy, co ty. Ja: To ci niespodzianka. Nie mam co dla ciebie zrobić jako prezent. Shira: Nie musisz. Ty i nasze dzieci są prezentami. Dziękuje, Szczerbatku. Przytulilismy się. Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę miał dzieci w tak młodym wieku. Najleprzy prezent urodzinowy na świecie. Chciałbym, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Jutro będzie najprawdopodobnie next. Rozdzial 6 Zostało tylko 3 dni. Ostatnie 3 dni. Pracy jest od groma. Kolejne smoki przylatują na wyspę. Między innymi Nocna Furia. Ja: Witamy, na wyspie Berk! Dracarys: Witaj, alfo. Nazywam się Dracarys.- ciągle spoglądał na moja siostrę. Będzie się chyba za chwilę spowiadał. Nala: Szczerbatek, mogę pomóc mamie?-popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwienem. Mama teraz nic nie robi, ale wiem o co jej chodzi. Ja: Dobrze, leć, ale masz wrócić wieczorem. Dracarys: Piękną masz...-nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czy siostra, czy córka, czy żona. Hehe. Ja: Ta co poleciała? To moja siostra. Mamy teraz dużo roboty na przygotowanie uroczystości. Każda pomoc się teraz przydaje. Dracarys: Mogę jej pomóc.- zaczął się świecić na złoto. Zauważył to- Oj... Ja: Spokojnie. Poleć do niej. Mieszka w domu najbliżej twierdzy. Łatwo znaleźć. Dracarys: Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość, alfo-ukłonił się i poleciał. Kolejna para. Może kolejny ślub w tym tygodniu? Shira: Czyżby kolejna para będzie? Ja: Na pewno. Wiedziałem, o co chodzi siostrze. Też się w nim zakochała, więc nic z tym nie zrobimy. Niech pobędą trochę sami. A trzeba gdzieś zabrać jaja, żeby nie rozwaliły domu. Shira: Chyba wiem, gdzie je schowamy. Na Kruczym Urwisku w tej jaskinii. Dość daleko, ale będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy się wyklują. Ja: Będą niezłe fajewerki-powiedziałem z sarkazmem. Shira: Ty chyba sobie żartujez!-wściekła się. Nie potrzebnie mówiłem. Ja: Spokojnie. Przecieć te jaja najmocniej wybuchają, ze wszystkich, więc będzie mocno widać. Shira: A imiona już wymyśliłeś? Wiesz, że ma być 5 chłopczyków i 5 dziewczynek. Ja: Ja mam wymyślać? Ty muszisz mi pomóc. Trochę to potrwa. Po godzinie udało nam się niepostrzeżenie przenieść jaja do jaskinii. Płomień (Tajfunmerang) Obiecał zająć się dzieciakami. Wieczorem uzgodniliśmy już imiona. Od najstarszych będzie: a) chłopcy: Szczerbatek, Sakit, Falco, Noctis, Teneb, b) dziewczynki: Shira, Snow, Astrid, Wiki, Błyskawica. Błyskawica: Szczerbatek, chodź na chwileczkę, muszę ciebie i czymś poinformować. Ja: Zaraz wrócę. O co chodzi mamo? Błyskawica: Przypomniała mi się jedna rzecz. Samica składa do 3 jaj, a jeżeli jest żoną alfy, to do 5. Ja: A jak by było więcej, to co? Błyskawica: Więcej? Niemożliwe. Chyba, że to musi być cud. A co? Ja: Nic. Tylko się pytam na wszelki wypadek. Błyskawica: No nic. To dobranoc. Ja: Dobranoc. Shira: O co chodziło twojej mamie? Ja: No cóż. Te 10 jaj to ma być niby cud, bo samica jest żoną alfy, składa do 5 jaj. Shira: No to chyba ten cud się zdarzył. Ja: Ty też jesteś cudem. Słychać odgłosy za drzwiami. To Nala i Dracarys. Są szczęśliwi. Może tym razem szczęście się uśmiechnie do mojej siostry? Przydałoby się jej po tym, co sie stało. Czas spać. Ciekawe, co się jutro wydarzy. Podoba się? Napiszcie komentarze. Next może za tydzień lub wcześniej. Cześć! Rozdział 7 Został tylko jeden dzień. Tylko jeden dzień! Shira jeszcze śpi. Przygotuję nam śniadanie i poczekam. Tylko gdzie są te kosze z rybami? Jak zwykle nie wiadomo. Dracarys: Pomóc ci w czymś? Ja: O Thorze! Nie strasz. Nie mogę znaleźć koszów z rybami. Dracarys: Chyba są pod schodami. I chciałem ciebie przeprosić.-przeprosić? Za co? Ja: Za co niby? Nic przecież ne zrobiłeś złego. Niech zgadnę. Moja siostra złoży jaja? Dracarys: Zgadłeś. Za to chciałem przeprosić. Ja: Nie musisz. Ja taj samo się cieszę jak Nala. Po tym, co przeszła, potrzebuje prawdziwej miłości. A o tym, co się kiedyś stało, to ja nie mogę powiedzieć. Niech ona opowie ci, jeżeli będzie chciała. Dracarys: Właściwie to mi powiedziała o tym, kiedy się dowiedziała, że... Shira: O czym tak gadacie? Szczerbatek? Czy ja coś nie wiem? Ja: Yyyyy... No cóż. Nala niedługo złoży jaja. Dracarys: Właściwie... to już złożyła. Ja i Shira: Co? Nala: Mówi prawdę.-teraz ona. Ale się porobiło. Ja: A można wiedzieć kiedyię to stało? Nala: Może będzie jakieś 4 lub 5 dni temu. Shira: I nic nie powiecie? Może trzeba bedzie pomóc z dzieciakami? Nala: A to kto się zajmie? No? Wiesz, że jeszcze nie złożyłaś jaj.-popatrzyła na jej brzuch. Wciąż była jakby w ciąży. Całkowicie zdurniałem.-No co? Prawdę mówię. Lepiej teraz zjedz śniadanie i leż. Ja się tobą zajmę.-Zraz chwila. Nala jest chuda, a Shira nie? O co chodzi? Ja: Dobra, wygrałaś. Chodźcie. Jedzenie już gotowe.-po śniadaniu wróciliśmy do swoich pokoi.-No dobra Shira. Teraz opowiadaj. Shira: Że niby co? Ja: Nala i ty złożyłyście jaja, a ty jakbyś była dalej w ciąży. Shira: Ja? Wiesz, że ja ciebie tylko kocham. Ja...-do pokoju wchodzi moja mama. Jeszcze ona? Co znowu?-O co chodzi? Błyskawica: Muszę coś wam powiedzieć. Musicie się na to przygotować. Ja: Na co niby? Błyskawica: Żona alfy zawsze dwa razy składa jaja. Jak złoży jedne, to odrazu jest dalej w ciąży. Shira: A ilość jaj jest taka sama? Błyskawica: Tak. Ja już wam nie przeszkadzam. Ja: Ale się porobiło. Przepraszam za poprzednie oskarżenia. Shira: Nic się nie stało. Też jestem tym zaskoczona. Ja: Można zwariować. Dobrze, że moja mama nam o tym wszystkim mówi. Noctis: Można na chwilę wejść? Shira: Możesz wejść, tato. Noctis: Jak się czujesz, córeczko Shira: Dobrze, dzięki. Nie musisz sie o to martwić. Ciesz się, że niedługo będziesz dziadkiem. Noctis: Ja się bardzo cieszę. W tak młodym wieku zostać dziadkiem. A właśnie. Twoi dziadkowie przylecieli. Shira: Wolf i Hana? Oni tutaj? Jak oni tutaj przylecieli? Tak daleko mieszkali. A znają już prawdę? Noctis: Właśnie nie. Sama im powiesz. Ja: Jak ma im powiedzieć, skoro nie może zabardzo chodzić? Noctis: Oni są oprowadzani po wiosce, a na koniec tutaj przyjdą. Shira: Szczerbek. Leć się z nimi przywitać. Ja tu zostanę. Ja: No dobra. Spróbuję to szybko zrobić.-polizałem moją narzeczonąi niechętnie wyszedłem. Akurat byli przy twierdzy. Szybko zejdzie. -Witam, na wyspie Berk! Nazywam się Szczerbatek i jestem alfą tej wyspy. Wódz niestety jest zajęty i nie go w domu. Wolf: Witaj alfo! Rozumiemy. Bo przecież jutro wielkie święto. Można wejść do waszego domu? Ja: Ależ oczywiście. Zapraszam. Podobno długo lecieliście. Hana: Tak. Będzie jakiś tydzień. I jeżeli można się spytać, ile masz lat? Ja: Jak na alfę, jestem strasznie młody. Jutro będą moje 21 pierwsze urodziny. Hana: Nasza wnuczka ma tyle samo. Też ma jutro 21 urodziny. A właśnie. Gdzie jest Shira? Ja: Śpi u mnie w domu. Nie ma juz miejsca, a ma przybyć jeszcze jeden Oszołomostrach bez kła i Czerwona Śmierć. Możecie u mnie spać. Miejsca od groma. Wolf: Shira u ciebie? Nie podobne to do niej. I dziękujemy za nocleg. Gdy weszliśmy do domu, mama coś robiła przy koszach, siostra i Dracar rozmawiali, a Shira była schodziła akurat na dół. Shira: Babcia? Dziadek? Jak ja się cieszę, że was widzę-przytulili się Wolf: My też się cieszymy. Wypiękniałaś.-popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem.-Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby mieszkać w domu alfy? Shira: Nie z byle jakiego powodu.-przybliżyłem się do niej.- Ja i Szczerbatek mamy się pobrać jutro. Hana: Ty... pobrać? Czemu nic tym nie wiemy? Shira: To nie koniec.-odeszła trochę. Rozprostowała skrzydła i pokazała swój brzuch. Dziadkowie mieli oczy jak talerze.-Będę matką. Noctis: Mówi prawdę. Niedługo złoży jaja. Wolf: To ci niespodzianka. Ale szczęście, że jeszcze żyjemy. Myślałem, że do tego momentu nie przeżyjemy. No Shira, gratuluję ci. Tobie też, alfo. Haha! To ci niespodzianka! Dziadkowie przylecieli, i co zauważyli? Ja i Shira się jutro pobierzemy i będziemy rodzicami. Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Jest next! Wreszcie! Dzisiaj może będzie kolejny. Podajcie propozycje imion. Dobrze? A teraz cześć! Rozdział 8 Świetny początek dnia. Najpierw przyjście Gothi do Shiry, potem złożene jaj i schowanie w jaskinii żeby nie rozwaliły domu. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że Shira juz drugi raz złozyła jaja. Żeby tylko nie wybuchły dzisiaj. Co się działo przez całe przed południe? Najpierw ,,śluby": a) Moje i Shiry, b) Dracarysa i Nali. Po tym Czkawka przy wszystkich się oświadczył Astrid. Ta taka była zaskoczona, że nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście się zgodziła. I ślub mieliśmy nie wiem czemu praktycznie od razu. Trzy wesela w jeden dzień w tym samym miejscu. Wariatkowo. Potem uroczystości zwycięstwa nad Drago i zostanie przez Czkawki wodzem, a ja alfą. A teraz co się dzieje? Impreza w twierdzy i poza nia, bo się nie wszyscy mieścili. Ja i Shira bawiliśmy się na zewnątrz, tak samo jak Nala i Dracarys. Zabawa na całego. Wszystko dobrze, tylko że musiało się skończyć, bo nagle zaczęło coś wybuchać od strony Kruczego Urwiska. O, leci Płomień. Raczej spada jak pocisk. Cały obsypany odłamkami od jaj. Świetnie, tego jeszcze brakowało. Wszyscy powychodzili z twierdzy. Kolejne wybuchy. Tym razem od strony portu. Fajewerki, że hej! Ja: Mówiłem, że będą fajne fajewerki. Shira: Przestań i leć ze mną. Płomień: Najdalsze środkowe, alfo. Ja: Dobra, lecimy. Już wiem wszystko. Czkawka: Ej, ej, ej! Gdzie wy lecicie? Może mógłbym przynajmniej ja zobaczyć? Ja: No dobra. Wsiadaj. Tylko szybko. Weź ze sobą Astrid, bo będzie potrzebna pomoc.- i polecieliśmy. Weszliśmy do jaskinii. Wszędzie był dym. Ja: Dobra. Za mną! Środkowy najdalszy. Astrid: O co chodzi z tym najdalszy środkowy? Ja: Pierwsze jajo, które wybuchło, będzie najstarszy. Czkawka: Zaraz, co? Jakie jaja? Ja: Mówiłem, że zostane ojcem, nie pamiętasz? Astrid: Nie pamięta, bo zemdlał.-zaczęłą się śmiać. Ja: A później ty zemdlałaś, bo prosiłem o odpowiedź. Shira: Dobra, przestańcie! Szukamy, czy nie? Ja: Szukamy. Jest! Widzicie? Wygląda jak ja. Jest odrobinę większy od reszty. Czkawka: Widzę. Wykapany tata-popatrzył na mnie. Częściowo prawda- Ale czekaj. Tu jest minimum 10 jaj. Shira: Tak naprawdę to ich jest 20. Astrid: Co? 20? Jak ty to przeżyłaś? Shira: Co? Nie! Ja po pierwszym porodzie złożyłam 10 jaj, ale to miała być niespodzianka. Musieliśmy udawać, jakbym jeszcze jaj nie złożyła. Ciężo było nie mówić prawdy. Przynajmniej wymyśliliśmy imiona. Czkawka: No to mieliście dużo czasu na myślenie. To powiecie ich imiona? Ja: Nie spamiętasz. Od najstarszych: Szczerbatek, Sakit, Falco, Syriusz, Noctis, Teneb, Wolf, Huragan, Chmuroskok, Zefir. Astrid: Ja pamietam tylko 3 pierwsze. Shira: Jeszcze ja nic nie powiedziałam. Więc tak: Shira, Snow, Luna, Wiki, Błyskawica, Asrid, Hana, Umbra, Lilia, Dalia. I chyba tyle. Coś zapomniałam? Ja: Nie. Czkawka: Ja juz żadnego imienia nie pamiętam. Astrid: Ja tylko swoje i Shira. Ja: Hehe. Widzicie? To dopiero ma się pamięć. Shira: No dobra. To jak przeniesiemy dzieciaki?- popatrzyliśmy na siebie wszyscy. Nie pomyślelismy o tym. Ja: O tym nie pomyślałem. Czkawka. Ile dasz radę złapać smoczków? Czkawka: Yyy... Chwila.-zaczął powoli podnosić smoki. Falco siadł mu na głowę.-Licząc tego na głowie, to 4. Astrid: U mnie pewnie podobnie. A reszta? Ja: A na mojej głowie? Ze dwa. To mogę Szczerbka i Sakita mieć przed Czkawką. Astrid: No to mamy 12 z głowy. Zostało 8. Shira: A łapy to co? 20 smoczków juz załatwionych. To lecimy? Wichura: Moze pomóc? Astrid:Aaaaaaaa... Wichura! Nie strasz. Jasne przyda sie pomoc. Ja: Musimy tak przylecieć, żeby byli zaskoczeni. Hakokieł: To ty i Shira lecicie od frontu i bierzecie 10 smoków, a my od boków lecimy. Lądujemy po was. Ja i Wichura po 3, a Jot, Wym i Sztukamięs po 2. Ja: Zamawiam Szczerbka, Sakita, Falco, Syriusza i Noctisa. Shira: Ja Shirę, Snow, Lunę, Astrid i Błyskawicę. Sztukamięs: Yyy... A który jest który? Ja: Już mówię...: 1. Hakokieł: Teneb, Wolf, Zefir. 2. Wichura: Wiki, Hana, Umbra. 3. Jot i Wym: Huragan, Chmuroskok. 4. Sztukamięs: Lilia, Dalia. Hakokieł: No dobra. Zapraszam na pokład! Czkawka: Falco lubi siedzieć mi na głowie. Szczebatek będzie na twojej głowie. Ja: Będzie troche komiediowo.- wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. I polecieliśmy. Ja i Shira polecieliśmy na główny plac. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na klaunów. Dzieciaki zeszły z nas, a potem pojedyńczo przylatywali przyjaciele. Wikingowie mieli oczy jak talerze. Miny bezcenne. Obok wylądowali Nala i Dracarys z ... dychą dzieciaków? Szaleństwo. Nala: Szczerbek, ty to jesteś wariat.-powiedziała patrząc na mnie i dzieciaki-Gratuluję... 15 dzieci? Shira: Nie 15 tylko 20. Dracarys: 20? A ja myślałem, że to my zaszaleliśmy, a tu co? Alfa ma 20 potomków. A który będzie po tobie? Ja: Ten największy. -Szczerbtek na mnie skoczył i nie chciał zejść- Przedstawiam wam mojego potomka- Szczerbatka!-okrzyki i ryki wiwatu nie chciały się kończyć. Fajewerków było od groma. Śledzik: Dlaczego nic nie powiedzieliście? Ja: To miała być niespodzianka. Tak jakoś się złożyło, że smoki pomogły nam w przetransportowaniu maluchów. Gdyby nie oni, to byśmy jeszcze bardziej wyglądali jak klauni. Sączysmark: No, no. Alfa sobie zaszalała ze smoczycą! Nieźle. Ja: Zamknij się. Ty dalej swoje. Sączysmark: No co? Mówię prawdę, że zasza... Szczerbatek: Cicho bądź, Sączysmark, bo oberwiesz. Sączysmark: Ale się boję. Co mi niby zrobisz? Wszystkie dzieciaczki: A to! zaczęły strzelać. Plazma nie była mocna, ale bolała. Sączysmark: Aua, aua. Poddaję się!!!!-wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Tego sie nie spodziewałem po dzieciakach. Shira: No to wiemy, że Smark będzie miał nauczkę. Mieczyk: Pokazały, na co je stać. Szpadka: No! Ten najstarszy wykapany tata. Astrid: Chyba pierwszy raz słyszę coś mądrego od bliźniaków. Shira: Też mnie zaskoczyli. No cóż. Prawda, co Szpadka mówi. Taki sam jak ty-popatrzyła na mnie. Miło to słyszeć. Ja: No pokazały klasę. Teneb: Szturm na tatę! Co? Chyba nie chca we mnie strzelać? Rzuciły się na mnie. Dzieciaki powaliły mnie na ziemię i skakały po mnie. Są takie urocze. Shira: Świetnie się nadajesz na tatę. Ja: Dzię...ki! Shira! Może byś tak pomogła mi, żeby ze mnie zeszły wreszcie, bo nic ze mnie za chwilę nie zostanie? Sakit: Tata ma juz dość. To może na wujka? Czkawka: Kto niby jest wujkiem? Falco: Ty! Czkawka: Ja? Astrid, ratuj! Astrid: Sam sobie radź. Shira młodsza: To ja i dziewczyny na ciocię. Astrid: Ojoj! Ale to komicznie wygląda. W życiu nie wiedziałem, że będę miał tak energiczne dzieciaki. 20 dzieciaków. Szaleństwo! Piękne te moje życie. Podoba się? Napiszcie w komentarzach. Na dzisiaj tyle. Może jutro coś będzie. To tyle. Cześc! Rozdział 9 Minęło pół roku od szaleńczego dnia. Wykluło mi się 20 maluchów, a mojej siostrze 10. Przez pierwszy miesiąc nie dawały mi spokoju. Lecz teraz są jakby spokojniejsze. Przynajmniej jedno z głowy. Drugi problem to wyżywienie rodzinki. Potrzebne są aż 4 kosze ryb! A kolejne 3 są potrzebne dla Nali, Dracarysa i ich smoczków. Przez miesiąc zrobili więkrzą spiżarnię w domu. Teraz mieści się 14 koszów. Hakokieł znalazł sobie dziewczynę, lecz nie wiem, jak się nazywa. A Czkawka i Astrid? Co z nimi? Tu jest ciekawie. Astrid jest podobno w ciąży, ale nie będę się wtrącał. Dziadkowie Shiry już odlecieli, jak i reszta smoków. Oszołomostrach, który był na imprezie, to ten sam, którego pokonałem półtora roku temu. Obiecał, że nie będzie atakował Berk. Nie wie, gdzie się podział Drago. Pewnie utonął. Dośc dużo statków do nas ostatnio przypływa. Między innymi Albrecht przypłynął w odwiedziny. Dzisiaj kolejny przypłynął. Trzeba się jak zwykle przywitać. Już mnie to nudzi. Czkawka: Ciekawe kto tym razem będzie. Ja: Chętnie ym zobaczył Heather. Dawno jej nie było już. Ostatnio tu była 3 lata temu. Czkawka: Też chciałbym ją zobaczyć. Astrid za nią bardzo tęskni. Heather: Czkawka! To ty? Zmężniałeś. Ja: Heather? To ty? A ja myślałem, że już nigdy nie przypłyniesz. A gdzie Szpicruta? Heather: Nie żyje. Drago, czy jak mu tam zabił ją 2 lata temu.-opuściła głowę. Po policzku poleciała jej łza. Ja: Ja...Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nic złego poweodzieć. Heather: Nie spokojnie. I tak chciałam wam o tym teraz powiedzieć. A po za tym mam dla was niespodziankę. Pamiętacie Dagura? Czkawka: Dagura? Pamiętam. Uratował nas chyba 3 lata temu, o ile się nie mylę, a co? Odwróciła się w stronę statku. Wyszedł z niej dość wysoki i mocno umięśniony mężczyzna. Nie wierzę. Dagur we własnej osobie. Przecież nie żył. Dagur: Czkawka! Jak dawno ciebie nie widziałem! I tobie też nie zapomniałem, alfo!-ukłonił się. Nie lubie tego. Ja: Jak ty to przeżyłeś? Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Dagur: Mój smok mnie uratował. Podobno, Szczerbatek, zrobiłeś aferę na wyspie. Nie mówię o tym, że zostałeś alfą, ale coś innego. Ja: No cóż... Ja... Sakit: Tato! Padnij! Nademną przeleciała plazma, która trafiła w hełm Sączysmarka. Od razu uciekł. Sakit: Wybacz, tato. Nie trafiłem w tarczę. Heather i Dagur: Tato? Ja: Niespodzianka! Jestem ojcem. Dagur: A można wiedzieć, ile maluchów masz? J: Zgaduj. Dagur: Yy...5? 8? A może 2? Ja: Ani razu nie trafiłeś. Ja mam aż... Shira: 20 smoczków. Ej! Dzieciaki. Pokażcie się gościom.-Przybiegły wszystkie. Stanęły przed nami zdziwione. Dagur: Zaszalałeś... Szczerbatek: Tato... Mam strzelać, czy nie? Ja: Jeszcze nie. Dagur, nawet nie prubuj kończć zdania, bo będzie z tobą źle. Dagur: Jjj...Jasne. Wariat z ciebie. Jak ty sobie dajesz radę z taką ilością? Ja: Jakoś sobie daję radę. Ile tutaj chcecie być na wyspie. Heather: Chcieliśmy zamieszkać gdzieś tutaj. A właśnie...gdzie Astrid? Ja: Teraz sie zacznie. Czkawka, musisz jej coś powiedzieć. Czkawka: Yyy... niech Astrid ci powie, bo ja nie wiem jak. Jest w moim domu. Heather: No dobra. Zaraz się dowiem o co chodzi. Dużo się tutaj zmieniło. Śledzik: To prawda. Mamy stajnie, paśniki, ogromną ilość smoków i pustych domów. Jeżeli chcecie, możecie w którymś zamieszkać. Dagur: A które są wolne? Szpadka: Dwa naprzeciwko naszego... Mieczyk:...jeden obok domu wodza... Śledzik:...trzy za stajnią... Czkawka: ... I dwa obok portu. Co bierzecie? Heather: Chyba ofertę Mieczyka. Ja: Dobry wybór.-zacząłem się śmiać-bo będzie potrzebna za kilka miesięcy szybka pomoc. Czkawka: Siedź cicho... Heather: O co wam chodzi? Ja: Astrid ci powie.-wciąż się śmiałem-Jest to wielka tajemnica Czkawki przed wszystkimi, bo... Czkawka: Nawet nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. Dagur: No dobra... My idziemy zobaczyć ten dom. Do zobaczena. Czkawka: Do zobaczenia. Omal niezdradziłeś tajemnicy. Ja: Haha! No co? Nie powiedziałem.-rozeszliśmy się wszyscy do swoich domów. Heathera była wieczorem u nas. Krzyczała z radości. Uszy bolą od tego. No dobra. Czas iść spać. Na dzisiaj koniec wydarzeń. Trochę krótkie, ale co tam. Jutro chyba nie będzie nextu. Do zobaczenia. Cześć! Rozdział 10 Ostatnio nic ciekawego sie nie dzieje. Dzieciaki już umieja latać i robić sztuczki, ale nie wszystkie. Jak dorosną, pokażę im trudniejsze. Smark jak zwykle obrywa codziennie serią plazy i ucieka. Trafiają nawet z bardzo daleka. Szybko się uczą. Szczebatek dowodzi wszystkimi i ich pilnuje. Sakit, Shira (młodsza) i Falco mu pomagają. Energii maja strasznie dużo. Biegają całymi dniami po wiosce, a wracają wieczorem nie zmęczone. Nala i Dracarys mają podobnie, ale mają tylko 10 dzieci, a nie 20, jak ja. Dzisiaj polęcę z rodzinką na wycieczkę na Smoczą Wyspę. Będziemy tam około 3 dni. Dzieciaki wytrzymają taki lot. Mam nadzieję. Teneb: Tato, kiedy lecimy? Ja: Za 10 minut. Lepiej oszczędzaj energię, jeżeli chcesz dolecieć. Teneb: Jasne. Kto jeszcze leci oprócz mamy? Ja: Wasi dziadkowie, ciocia, wujek i ich maluchy. Będzie nas wszystkich chyba... Shira: 37 Nocnych Furii. Wiki: A gdzie drugi dziadek? Ja: Yyy... Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go od dawna.-popatrzyłem na mamę. Wiedziała, że nie chcę mówić prawdy.-To lecimy? Wszyscy: Lecimy! Po 3 godzinach dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Akurat jest wieczór, trzeba odpocząć. Błyskawica młodsza: A smoki nas nie zaatakują? Noctis: Nie. Przecież wasz tata jest alfą. Nie zaatakują go. Ja: Dobra. Czas spać. Dracarys: Możemy porozmawiać? Ja: Jasne, ale nie tutaj.-po 10 minutach-Dobra. O co chodzi? Dracarys: Można się dowiedzieć, co się stało z twoim ojcem?-co sie mnie tak czepili z tym ojcem. Ja: Tak naprawdę nieżyje. Zabiłem go. Gdy byłem mały, bił mnie i porzucił na Berk. Cudem przeżyłem. Kiedy przyleciał, był agresywny do mnie. Raz mnie zaatakował. Musiałem go zabić. Nie wiedziałem, że to mój ojciec wtedy. Dracarys: Chyba niepotrzbnie pytałem. Nie...-nie skończył bo coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Podeszliśmy tam. Było tam 4 łowców smoków i Drago? On żyje? Ja: Ja idę od lewej, a ty od prawej.-musieliśmy ich zabić. Wyskoczyliśmy na nich. Łowcy od razu padli. Został tylko Drago.-Witam, witam. A ciebie tutaj sprowadza? Drago: To ty? Ale jak nas znalazłeś? Ja: Usłyszeliśmy was. Dracarys: Co ty tu robisz? Drago: Znaleźli mnie łowcy i tu przypłynęliśmy. Dracarys: Ale po co tu jesteś? Drago: Żeby się ukryć przed wami. Ja: No to się juz niegdzie nie ukryjesz-zacząłem do niego podchodzić, żeby zabić po cichu. Shira: Co ty robisz?! Kto to jest? Co tu robią martwi ludzie? Ja: Shira? Wracaj do obozu. Muszę zrobić pewne porachunki. Teneb: Ale chyba nie przy nas?-no pięknie. Nawet dzieciaki tu są. Jak mam go zabić? Ja: Masz szczęście, Drago. Przy dzieciach nie zabiję cię, ale nie myśl sobie, że tego nie zrobię. Drago: Jak chcesz. Zły wybór.-wbił mi miecz w serce. Dracarys strzelił w niego plazmą. Nie żyje. Ja chyba też. Szczerbatek: Tato! Ja: Szczerbek. Zaopiekuj się mamą-zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Obudziłem się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. No pięknie. Jestem martwy. Thor: Witaj, alfo. Ja: Czy... ja nie żyję? Odyn: Co nie. Żyjesz tylko zemdlałeś. Spokojnie. Ciebie nie da sie ukatrupić. Miecze i włócznie nie przebiją twojego serca. Tylko wybraniec ma takie. Ja: Zaraz co? Ja wybrańcem? Thor: Pokonałeś Drago, zostałeś alfą, a liczba potomstwa? Mam dalej wyliczać? Ja: Nietrzeba. No dobra, ale kiedy się obudzę? Odyn: Jutro. Przez ten czas możesz przejść się po swoich wspomnieniach. Ja: Dziękuję. Chodzilem tak przez parę godzin. Widziałem swoje wspomnienia, kiedy byłem mały, kiedy ojciec mnie porzucił. Pierwsze spotkanie z Czkawką, pokonanie CZerwonej Śmierci i Drago. Zostanie alfą. Shira, Nala, dzieciaki. Na te ostatnie poleciały mi łzy. Bardzo za nimi tęsknię. Nagle zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Obudziłem się na statku. Palił się. Czyli jestem niedaleko Berk. W ostatniej chwili wskoczyłem do wody. Wypłynąłem na powierzchnię. Widziałem tylko na klifie Czkawkę, Astrid i Shirę. Zacząłem wołać, ale byłem za daleko. Dopłynąłem do brzegu. Padłem na ziemię. Wszystko mnie bolało. Miecz wciąż miałem wbity. Wyciągnąłem go. Ból był okropny. Krew leciała jak z wodospadu. Lecz dalej się dobrze czułem. Szeptozgon: Alfo, to ty? Ja: Tak, żyję. Przynieś coś, żeby zatamować ranę. I zawołał Krzykozgona. Szeptozgon: Juz się robi.-zatamowałem krew dużymi liśćmi, a Straszliwce linami zawiązały liście, żeby nie spadły. Krzykozgon: Jestem, panie. W czym mogę pomóc? Ja: Możesz zrobić jakąś dużą dziurę do wioski. Najlepiej na sam plac. Krzykozgon: Juz się robi. Kiedy zrobił tą dziurę, ja przyleciałem na plac wyspy. Oczy mieli jak talerze. Ja: No co? Żyję przecież. Szczerbatek: Tata!-wszystkie się na mnie rzuciły. Ngdy nie byłem tak szczęsliwy. Ja: Aua. Możecie juz ze mnie zejść? Mam ranę na sercu, która strasznie boli. Shira: Ty żyjesz!-przytuliliśmy się do siebie-Ale jak? Byłeś martwy. Ja: Okazało się, że jestem wybrańcem. Tylko moje serce nie będzie przebite przez miecz. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Tak za tobą tęskniłem. Ja: Ja też.-zacząłem go lizać. Śmiechu było od groma. Czkawka: Dobrze. Przestań. Wiesz, że sie to nie spiera. Ja: I co z tego? A co z Drago? Dracarys: Martwy. Ja: Przybajmniej tyle dobrze. To robimy imprezę w twierdzy? Czkawka: A co myślałeś? Pewnie, że robimy. W twierdzy była chuczna zabawa. Wszyscy byli szczęsliwi, a szczególnie Shira, Czkawka i dzieciaki. Mam wielkie szczęście, że mam taką rodzinę, przyjaciół. O rany. Jednak jest next. Czyli w piątek za tydzień będzie koniec opowiadania. Zostanie ostatni rozdział i epilog i koniec! A za kolejny tydzień kolejne opowiadania. Tym razem współczesność. Do zobaczenia! Cześć! Rozdział 11 Minęło pół roku od ostatnich wydarzeń. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Oprócz tego, że Astrid urodziła bliźniaki: Oswalda i Shirę. Wódz cieszył sie jak szalony. Ja też. Przed chwilą dostałem wiadomość, że potrzebna moja pomoc w Sanktuarium. Poleciałem tam z Dracarysem. Ja: No dobra, po co nas wzywaliście? Strażnik: Co? Nie wzywaliśmy was. Może jakaś pomyłka. Dracarys: Nie gniewaj się. Przynajmniej się przeleciałeś. Ja: Haha... Bardzo śmieszne. Dobra wracamy. Wracaliśmy spokojnie rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Nie wiem, czemu nic się nie działo, skoro mnie wzywali. Dracarys: Uważaj!-krzyknął i mnie popchnął na bok. Sieć jego złapała. Byliśmy akurat nad Berk. Zaraz, czy to nie statki łowców smoków? No pięknie. Złapałem Dracarysa, lecz mnie tez siatka złapała. Spadaliśmy akurat nad główny plac. Uderzylismu o ziemię. Piasku było tyle, że nic nie widzieliśmy. Nagle mnie zdjęli siatkę. O co im chodzi? Przedemną stał jakiś umięśniny mężczyzna. Orion: Nazywam się Orion Krwisty. Jestem synem Drago Krwawdonia. Pewnie się spytasz, dlaczego ciebie wypuściłem? Otóż zrobimy tak. Wypuszczę cię, jeżeli zrobiś dla mnie przysługę. Ja: Niby jaką? Pokazał ręką, żeby ktoś przyszedł. Łowcy przygotowali broń, jakby mnie chcieli zabić. Jeden podrzedł do mnie i nadstawił miecz idealnie nad sercem. Orion: Masz tylko jeden strzał do dokonania decyzji, kogo zabijesz. Pierwsza: twój pierworotny syn. Drugie: twoja żona-smoczyca. Trzecie: wodza Berk. Czwarte: żonę wodza i jego dzieci. Wybieraj. Jak się piasek w klepsydrze przesypie, a ty nie zdecydujesz, wszyscy zginą. Tylko jeden strzał. Nie prubuj się wymigać, nie dasz rady. Od razu zginiesz. Ale wybrał. Musiał w tak czułe miejsca. Kogo? Kogo? Nie chcę nikogo ze swoich zabijać. Myśl Szczerbek, myśl. Co bys zrobił na miejscu Czkawki? Sam by się zabił, ratując resztę. Tylko jak to zrobić. Wiem! Przecież jestem wybrańcem. Tylko jak zmusić tego tępaka, żeby mnie ,,zabił". Podetnę ogonem mu nogi. Muszę to jakoś zagrać. Wysiliłem od siebie łzę. Ciężko było. Popatrzyłem smutno na Czkawkę, który się już domyslił, o co chodzi. Ja: Wybacz, Czkawka.-podciąłem wikingowi nogi. Wbił miecz prosto w serce. Musiałem dalej udawać, że umieram. Shira: Nieeeeee!!! Szczerbatek: Tato!!! Padłem ,,martwy". O dziwo umiem zatrzymać bicie serca. To się przyda. Nie mogłem otworzyc oczu, ale chciałem to bardzo zrobić. Orion: Tak też można. Słyszałem, jak wszyscy do mnie podchodzili. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, słyszysz mnie? Proszę, powied coś. Proszę...-poczułem łzy na łuskach. Muszę dalej udawać. Orion: No nic. I tak bym go później zabił. Zabić wszystkichc, a całe Berk spalić. Ja: Przeszkodzę ci w tym!-wstałem. Przeskoczyłem nad wszystkimi i byłem już tylko 3 metry od niego. Orion: Ale jak? Jak ty jeszcze żyjesz? Ja: Nie słyszałeś o wybrańcu? Moje serce nie będzie mogłobyć przebite przez miecz.-wyjąłem miecz.-Walcz, jeżeli jeszcze masz odwagę. Z morza wyszedł Oszołomostrach i wszystkie smoki z Sanktuarium. Skożystałem z okazji, kiedy Orion jest do mnie odwrócony. Skoczyłem na niego i przez przypadek połknąłem jego głowę. Ochyda. Reszta łowców uciekała do statków, lecz zostali albo zamrożeni, lub spaleni. Wygraliśmy. Cały byłem we krwi. Odwróciłem się do Czkawki. Stał jak wryty w ziemię. Polizałem go. Od razu się obudził. Czkawka: Co? Co się stało? Jak ty żyjesz? Ja: Nie cieszysz się? Jak chcesz, mogę odlecieć i mnie już nie będzie.-powiedziałem z sarkazmem. Shira: Nigdzie nie lecisz! Trzeba ciebie opatrzeć, a dzieciakami kto się zajmie? Ja: Ja żartowałem, gdziesz bym olecial. Tutaj jest mój dom. Szczerbatek: Nie strasz już tak, tato. Dobrze? Ja: Już nie będę. Spokojnie. W twierdzy odbyło się impreza, a potem wszyscy poszli spać. Jak tu nie być takim szczęściażem. Najpierw odnaleźć swoją siostrę, a póżniej matkę, a zabić ojca. Następnie spotkać Shirę, Która została moją żoną i jesteśmy rodzicami. Drago i jego syn nie żyja, a Czkawka i Astrid są małżeństwem i maja dzieci. I w dodatku jestem alfą i wybrańcem. Nikt nie miał, nie ma i nie będzie mial takiego życia, co ja. To kociec mojej historii i szaleńczych moich 22 lat. Żegnam was. Cześć!!!!!! Wasz ulubiony SZCZERBATEK! Epilog Jest to już koniec tego opowiadania. Chciałbym wszystkim podziękować za to, że byliście ze mną, że czytacie, komentujecie. A w szczególności dziękuję Lunie001, która ciągle byłe, pomagała. Za to będzie bohaterką w moich kolejnych opowiadaniach. Jeżeli też chcecie być, bądzie na bieżąco. Do zobaczenia w następnym opowiadaniu. Cześć!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Szczerbatek-dalsze życie